Who's a Wizard?
by SupernaturalJustice
Summary: Claudia Stilinski (Stiles' mom) is Jerry Russo's sister and a wizard, making Stiles a wizard also. The Russo's come to Beacon Hills for a family visit and discover that the town is crawling with supernatural creatures, and that none of them know about wizards. After season 3b in Teen Wolf, no timeline in Wizards. Alex x Derek, Harper x Isaac, and Justin x Lydia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a crossover of Teen Wolf and Wizards of Waverly Place where Claudia Stilinski (Stiles' mom) is Jerry Russo's sister and a wizard, making Stiles a wizard also. The Russo's come to Beacon Hills for a family visit and discover that the town is crawling with supernatural creatures, and that none of them know about wizards. After season 3b in Teen Wolf, no timeline in Wizards.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Wizards of Waverly Place, blah, blah, blah**

"So who is visiting this weekend?" Scott asked his best friend, who was rushing from one side of his room to the other, cleaning up and trying to hide anything that had to do with the nogitsune and his possession.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousins from New York." Stiles answered dryly, shoving all the pictures from the evidence board into his underwear drawer, right next his wand (which Scott didn't know about). "So please, Scott, for the love of God, don't say or do anything supernatural, and let the pack know that too." He said, pushing the board back to the corner of his room.

"I won't, I promise!" The werewolf said, throwing his hands in an act of surrender. "But Beacon Hills kind of can't help its weirdness, if something supernatural happens, I don't think I'll be able to stop it like a normal human." Stiles shot his friend a look that said 'try your hardest or I swear-', though Stiles didn't really know what he could do to a werewolf. He guessed that he could cast a spell to keep his wolf at bay, and then tie him up, but he couldn't do that without revealing his secret.

What you're guessing is right (probably). Stiles Stilinski is a wizard, on his mother's side at least, and the family coming to visit him this weekend are his mother's brother, Jerry Russo, his human wife, Theresa, and their three wizard kids: Justin, Alex, and Max. His mother, like Jerry, gave up her magic to marry his dad, trying to teach Stiles as many spells as she could before she died. But Stiles, only being nine when she died, didn't learn as much as he needed, so his dad contacted Claudia's family in New York, having them visit for a few weeks and teaching Stiles everything they knew. When they left, his uncle Jerry gave him a ton of spell books to help him teach himself, and even though they'd pop in every once and a while to check up on him via magic teleportation, it still seemed as if they were too far away.

"Scott, go tell the pack to act as normal as they can for just this weekend, my family will be here any minute." Scott pouted slightly, giving his puppy-dog eyes, but Stiles didn't fall for it and the werewolf reluctantly left out the window.

Not even three seconds later, a force of magic usage hit Stiles, and a big one.

"Aye yai yai! Jerry, how many times have I told you to warn me before using that spell!" Stiles grins from ear to ear at the sound of his aunt Theresa downstairs. Stiles, now knowing that Scott was out of the house, pulled his black and silver encrested wand out of his drawer and cast a teleportation spell over himself. He popped up right in front of the group in the living room, scaring the crap out of Aunt Theresa, making Alex laugh, and Uncle Jerry scold her.

"And how many times have I told _you_ to not scare me like that, Stiles!" Aunt Theresa said, but in a more loving way. Stiles smiled at his family and put his wand in his back pocket then took his older, if only slightly, cousin Alex into a hug.

"Missed ya Grasshopper." She whispered, and Stiles laughed. When the two first met Alex found a Grasshopper in the boy's hair, and from then on the name stuck.

"Well, Ally Cat, I can say the same." Stiles created the name after he thought the two words sounded like 'Alex', much to her annoyance and her brothers' amusement. Alex laughed as Stiles released her from the hug, then proceeded to hug the rest of the family.

"So, Stiles, where's your dad?" Uncle Jerry asked as Max cast a spell on the suitcases to make them grow legs and walk up the stairs by themselves.

"He's at work, but he'll be home tonight." Alex started rummaging through the fridge, but she obviously found nothing , like always.

"Alex," she turned to Stiles, a sandwich already in her hand, "I'll take you out to get something." Alex's face lit up and she dropped the sandwich back in the fridge. "Let me get food with ease, flash into my hand my keys." Stiles held out his hand and his keys flashed into them. Justin raised his eyebrows at the self-taught magic, but didn't say anything.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alex yelled, grabbing Stiles' hand and running out the door.

 **AN: Yay! I had so much fun writing this! Leave reviews, I won't update until I get at least five! Sorry I had to do that, but my stories usually slack on reviews, so this is just a precaution, but if I start getting a lot of reviews then I won't have to ask next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: next chapter yay! I need more views, even though this section isn't very popular (obviously). But if you're reading, please just let me know with a review so I can keep writing without feeling that no one reads it. BTW: I brought Isaac back for this story! I know he leaves with Chris, but I really want him in this story, so I'm acting like he and Chris don't leave until later.**

"So... Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Alex asked, chewing on a fry. Stiles choked on the fry that he was chewing on and swerved the car a little bit, taking Alex by surprise.

"Dang... Tough subject?" She tried to sound sarcastic, but she was a bit worried, Stiles never kept secrets from her.

"Um... Nah-no, they're just very... Busy..." Stiles mentally kicked himself for the hesitation. Alex might not have had the best grades, or the greatest book smarts, but she was street smart, cunning, and definitely could tell her cousin was lying. Stiles sighed, if his family were to find out about the supernatural beings in this town, better they found out from him than on their own.

"Okay, Ally Cat, you got me, I'll take you to visit my friends-"

"Yes!" She yelled in victory, making Stiles laugh. Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly texted Scott, giving info on what was going on but not enough to reveal anything. Just then Alex's phone started ringing, she fished it out of her pocket and started talking to Harper, her best friend from New York, about seemingly useless things.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and smiled at Stiles.

"What?" He asked, glancing at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road. She bent down and pulled her wand out of her brown boot and waved it next to her head, flashing out of the car. Stiles rolled his eyes, he obviously knew that Alex went to go get Harper, and that in a few seconds his cousin would be back with the red headed girl.

"Three... Two... One-" with a flash of light Alex popped back into the passengers seat with Harper appearing in the back.

"Thanks for the _warning_ Alex... Harper, always nice to see you." Stiles said, coming up on the Hale house.

"You to, Stiles." She wore a sunflower dress, with a top that was yellow, the skirt was made completely out of sunflowers, a yellow sweater, yellow pumps with sunflowers, and a headband that had a sunflower on it. Stiles could honestly say that it wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen her wear, but it was almost like looking into the sun.

"Why are we at an abandoned house in the middle of the woods?" Harper asked, worry coming off of her in waves so strong that Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to sense it.

"Don't worry, Harper, this is where we're meeting my friends." Stiles stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"And exactly _why_ are we meeting them in the middle of _nowhere_?" Stiles decided not to answer her, not to be rude but he would rather show the girls instead of tell them.

Most of the pack was there; Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek. Stiles was almost glad that Peter didn't show up, the young wizard didn't think he would be able to stay sane while telling his secret in front of the brooding former alpha.

"Stiles, who are they?"

 **AN: Okay! So basically no one is reading this story, and I hope that with more updates I'll get more views, but please review, follow, and favorite! I need to know that I'm not wasting my time writing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating, but this has turned into a side story to my other one I'm writing right now. I'll try to update more, but if I don't get more reviews and follows I might have to stop updating and I don't want to do that. So here's what I going to do: If I don't reach five reviews then I won't publish the fourth chapter.**

"Stiles, who are they?" Kira asked as Harper and Alex got out of Stiles' car. He sighed as the pack watched them with narrowed eyes, _this isn't going to be fun_ , he thought. He opened his mouth to start, but then closed it again, not knowing what to say. Heck, he didn't even know how to _start._ He took a deep breath and thought it over for a second. _Just say it._

"I'm not human." _Huh, that wasn't so hard_ , he thought. "And neither is my cousin Alex." He said, pointing to Alex, who had stepped to stand beside him. The pack remained silent, just staring with raised eyebrows, half believing his words, and half thinking about how ridiculous it sounded. Stiles. Squishy, weak, defenseless Stiles as anything other than human? It was impossible, right? Alex smacked the back of his head harshly, shocking the pack slightly.

"Number one rule, idiot!" She screamed at him as the pack watched with amused curiosity.

"No, no, it's okay! They're werewolves! Well… Some of them." The pack looked like they were about to tackle Stiles for just telling two 'humans' about them, but Alex and Harper's reactions surprised them into staying still. Harper sighed and let her shoulders sag, and Alex laughed her 'Alex laugh'.

"Oh my god! You're friends with werewolves? Never would have imagined that you, of all people, would be brave enough!" She laughed and Stiles shot her a look for doubting him.

"Ugh, not more werewolves…" Harper whined, "Why can't it be, like, werebunnies or something?" Stiles gave her a look as she walked over to stand on his other side, but he quickly turned his gaze back on pack. They stood on edge, especially Derek, who began to growl softly.

"Oh, calm down Sourwolf, they're no threat." Stiles' words calmed the others down, but Derek didn't seem to believe him. Alex saw this and laughed again, catching the pack, once again, by surprise. Then she did one of the stupidest things Stiles had ever witnessed: she walked straight for him. Stiles tried to grabbed her arm to stop her, but he just barely missed, not being able to catch her before she got within killing distance of Derek.

"I've dated a werewolf before... And you, _sourwolf_ , don't scare me." She smiled softly. Derek's eyes flashed blue and he growled louder, but he didn't attack.

"You're wizards." Derek spat through clenched teeth. It was more of a statement than a question, but Alex could tell he was searching for an answer.

"That's the one!" Alex cried, "And on the first try, what a smart, little werewolf." Instead of ripping her apart, like Stiles thought the wolf would do, he returned the dark-haired girl's smile.

"Wait," Isaac cut in, "what do you mean wizards?" The pack turned to Stiles, who was now giving Alex an evil look.

"They're magical beings, usually collected in a society call the Wizard World," Derek answered, and Stiles raised his eyebrows, "But why would a wizard family be in Beacon Hills? Isn't it out of the wizard world's realm?" He asked, surprising Stiles even more than the other pack members.

"Um... Well... My uncle Jerry, Alex's dad, won the wizarding competition and took the family magic, so his sister, my mom, went to one of the only places the wizarding world couldn't touch: Beacon Hills. But my uncle Jerry fell in love with a human, which is illegal for wizards, so he gave the family magic to my mom, but then she fell in love with my dad and gave the magic to our uncle Kelbo. But since both of them had the family magic at some point, we were born wizards." Just to prove his point, Stiles pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Prove it." Isaac said, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"Edgebono Utoosis." Stiles said simply, flicking the wand over himself. He felt strange for a moment, but when he looked to his right he saw a perfect copy of himself. The pack stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Scott walked forward, reaching his hand out to touch the duplicate, but it smacked his hand away.

"Dude, don't touch me." The real Stiles said for his clone.

"Well," Harper cut in, "This is great and all, but can we go inside or something?"

 **AN: OMG I've had this chapter written out for three months and haven't posted because 1) I didn't have a computer (If you read my Fallen Bird story then you've already heard the story), and 2) I've had major writer's block. But the funny thing is that I only wrote another two sentences before I decided to end the chapter, so it was three months wasted.**

 **Shoutout to Fallen witch 2682 for pushing me to finish! I promise I'll try and write a couple more chapters to finish it.**


End file.
